Len'en 0: Emergency Everyday
I loved playing len'en i beat every game on the hardest difficulty i heard about the e unused Len'en game Emergency Everyday so i looked around my neighborhood and went to a garage sale there was a fat old man with no eyebrows, trench coat, katanas and a fedora and he gave me a full version copy of Emergency Everyday the cd said "Big Mistake Da!" Which is a word that Suzumi, a Len'en character says Big Mistake Da i went home and plopped the cd into my laptop the main character was Serintsu who looked like Yabusame but Serintsu was crying and he had a small cut on his arm the first boss was named "Big Boss" and he looked like Kurohebi from the first Len'en once i defeated Big Boss a bunch of blood went all over the screen and Shinkuu who is Big Boss's friend was eating Serintsu's soul i was sort of disturbed next boss was two girls who looked like Marisa and Reimu but they looked really afraid once Serintsu appeared They told Him to go away but Serintsu shoved reverse beartraps on Marisa and Reimus head once the reverse beartraps clamped hyperrealistic blood was everywhere and there gory heads was shown but it was a real person and i was disturbed once i got to the third boss i saw a boy who looked like Tsurubami and Tsubakura he introduced himself as Daijin. Daijin and Serintsu were fighting to death all the way until the 5th stage and the Serintsu did the final blow to Daijin and brutally cut Daijin up with Buzzsaws the gory details on incident scared me to death at the 5th stage i saw a girl who introduced herself as "Dalisay Reyes". Dalisay had attacks very similar to Shou Toramaru and Reimu Hakurei, Dalisay had curvy lasers and than her final spell was the Filipino flag During that spell Seirntsu grabbed the Filipino flag and penetrated Dalisay's Head and Torso exposing her organs and brain and flesh. The stage 6 boss was a girl named "Marcela Aquino", Marcela cried and said why Serintsu, Dalisay was my best friend, Marcela grabbed a Parasol and shot a laser but it missed and Serintsu used a torture tool and brutally skinned Marcela.the extra stage boss was a very bloody Suzumi and a girl who introduced herself as Fujiwara no Pinoy no Pogi no Filipino Haiji Senri no Ana Lozares Ana looked like Haiji than Suzumi said "Good job Bitch you killed :D" "than Ana said something in Filipino which i didn't understand. The battle started Suzumi threw many knives and ninja stars which Serintsu bleed a lot Ana than grabbed a Filipino flag and shot a very very huge laser burning Serintsu. Serintsu than grabbed and chainsaw and stabbed Suzumi and Ana than hyper realistic blood and guts went everywhere i was so disturbed that how deleted Every Len'en game and picture in a emotion of scarred for life than my background changed to a image of Cirno getting stabbed in stomach with knives and bones and ice shards i vomited the end th